The Burning Legacy
by KaraMoonchild
Summary: Follow along with a girl named Ceri and a branded known as Nihara. They are swept up in adventure and danger. It's all due to a chance meeting, as well as a simple request from the queen of Crimea. It's two years into the aftermath of war. With mysterious travelers, branded on the move, and troublesome nobles, what will the effect of it all be?
1. Crimea

Both races of Laguz and Beorc walked amongst the streets talking to each other as others read the news and purchased things. A few looked to her with a stare then smiled and went their way. As happy as it seemed, there were still a small glare from nobles who passed the Laguz and others. Along with a smirk from them as they looked to the girl and laughed walking by.

She looked around, but shrugged, though she couldn't help but frown a bit seeing the nobles smirk. A small blue haired boy was outside the shop at the end of the street, looking around as if he was waiting for someone. He had a calm look but his hands were still shaking. She continued down farther, beginning to near the end of the street, as she still glanced around a bit. Shrugging to slide her bag's strap over her shoulder, so it would rest easier on her hip, she noticed a boy near one of the shops. A noble woman walked out of the shop with a smile on her face and down the street. The boy hid in the corners of the street shivering but calmly waiting as she passed him. He lunged out and grabbed her bag then rushed down the street looking back as the woman yelled in shock. "Heeelp! That urchin has stolen my bag! Help me! Help!"

She watched the boy as he hid, and then grab the woman's bag, rushing down the street. She frowned slightly, but ran after him, trying to chase him. He looked back and gasped seeing her, and a few soldiers rushing after him. He growled jumping high up on a rooftop and hopped across them. The men growled and looked to him. "Huh? No way a human can do that.. must be a damned Laguz!"

She kept chasing after him, running through an alleyway, as she tried to keep sight of him, but was surprised he'd jumped so high. He blinked looking to her as the soldiers moved losing track of where he was. But, he slipped on an edge and started to fall down into an alley crashing into a bunch of tattered leather patches. He blinked and got up rubbing his back in pain then gasped noticing the alleyway was a dead end. She looked to him, stopping when she realized the alley was a dead end, and also seeing him fall down. "Are you alright?"

He growled and pulled back bending down and crawling on all fours like an animal. "Get away! Don't you know what I am? I'm a Branded.. You'll regret chasing me get lost human! Rrrrar!" He slowly backed up holding the bag in his hand.

The soldiers finally caught up and looked to him blocking the pathway out. "You there! Return what you have stolen and submit easily! We won't hurt you but you will be punished by rights equally!"

He smiled and moved forward right in her face. Then, he sniffed her and blinked. "Hmm? you smell like Dew flowers.."

Her eyes widened slightly as he moved forward right in her face and sniffed her. "What are Dew flowers?" She tilted her head a bit, looking right at him from beneath her long, dark brown bangs.

He blushed and pulled back then rushed up the wall at full speed and hopped on the top, panting. "Mm.. hah.. you, who are you..?"

He looked over to the soldiers as they blinked and growled. "Hey stop!" He shrugged and hopped over the other side of the wall disappearing.

She blinked a couple times as he pulled back, and rushed up at the wall, hopping onto the top. "I wonder how he does that.." She watched him hop over the the other side of the wall, and turned to look back at the soldiers.

They blinked, confused. "Did he say he was a branded?.. but how can they do that? Hmm.. I thought branded didn't have powers like that.. but he didn't even have any Laguz looks either.. Well, anyhow.. hmm? Hey, you!"

She looked to the soldier who'd spoken, and rested her hands behind the back of her head, cupping them together. "Hmm? Yes?"

He looked to her confused, raising his brow. "What's your involvement in this? You know that kid? And where's your parents? Why don't you go home girl? That guy is dangerous."

She looked to him in puzzlement. "I'm not involved in this. I don't know him. And my parents aren't around, so I'm traveling. Why is he dangerous?"

The other soldier looked to his friend and then to her. "Hey.. just forget it. Leave her alone, she's a good girl. Besides we should report to the queen about the branded kid. Thanks for your assistance but please next time you see him, just run. This child has been a menace for quite some time now and there are rumors that he's responsible for many thefts. He's also been known to carry a dagger and cause several people injury."

She cringed at the words ' good girl', lowering her arms back down to her sides. She nodded though, and then shrugged. "I'll try to be careful. Um.. I think I'm just going to go now.. " She laughed softly, and moved to walk around them to try to go.

They moved to the side letting her pass and looked to the other talking. "Its happening more and more.. these mysterious travelers, the branded running around, and now the war in Begnion between that unknown clan in the desert. The world's changing isn't it?" His friend shrugged and they walked off behind her down a different didn't notice that above them the child looked down spying on the girl with the bag in his mouth.

She bowed to them, then walked off in a different direction from the one she'd been going, headed further through the town, and trying to get away from the soldiers. Nothing against them, soldiers just made her nervous. She ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it slightly, despite it doing nothing but flick her back over her shoulders. She started to hum a little tune as she walked, people watching again.

The same noble woman looked to the girl and hissed. "You ignorant child! Did you get my bag? Hmm?"

She looked to the noblewoman, and shied a bit at the hiss. "N - No, ma'am.."

She growled and looked to her. "Then give me that bag and everything you have you filthy girl! That's a fair trade or maybe I should have you enslaved as my servant girl? Ahahaha!"

She stared at the woman in surprise. "No way am I giving you my bag! It's not fair trade at all when it's not my fault you got your own stolen! I'd never work for someone as rude and snobby as you, so neh!" She stuck out her tongue childishly, and turned to start to walk away.

The woman grabbed her hand. "You disrepectful little vagabond! How dare you! I'll teach you some lessons you're coming with me to work off all that you owe me! I'll make sure to work you hard!"

She turned to look up at the woman. "Let go of me! I don't owe you anything, and you're so rude! At least I tried to chase after him, unlike you, you ungrateful lazy old woman!" She tried to pull her hand away.

The boy dropped down in the middle of them and looked to the woman growling. "Back off!.. go away you! You want it then take it.. It's filled with smelly perfume and rich people candy anyhow! Disgusting taste." He tossed the bag at her feet.

She stared at the boy in surprise that he'd dropped down like that, and even returned the woman's bag to her. "You again?"

The woman shrieked and yelled picking up her bag and running away as people looked over to him. He growled, looking to them, then jumped on the roof and looked down to her. "...There's a small rock formation outside of town.. if you want to survive go there.. see ya." He started to make his way toward the other roof getting one last look at her then hopped across the roofs. She stared up at the boy, and watched for a while, as he hopped across the roofs. She had to wonder why he'd said what he did, but she shrugged, and headed out of town quickly. She didn't want to have a chance of running into that mean spirited woman again anyway. Besides, she did want to survive, and how hard could a rock formation be to find?

Near the edge of town a small rock formation was down a pathway. Its shape seemed to look like a bird perching on the rocks. She hummed softly, making her way slowly down the path. There were a few soldiers slowly following her but hiding away as she looked. Still, their footsteps could be heard. She turned her head, hearing the footsteps to look back over her shoulder. Still, she kept going until she was at the rock formation. Behind the formation a small light blue flower blossomed. in the middle of it was a bright yellow seed. The boy from before looked to it sitting down as he stared at it. "So beautiful."

She glanced around, stopping at the rock, and called softly. "Hello?"

He looked to her smiling and pointed to the flower. "See that seed in the middle? It's called a angel's seed. They say it makes two Dew flowers when its planted. But it has to be just ripe enough or it won't blossom. It's a picky plant.. hehe."

She smiled, as she looked to where he pointed, seeing the flower. "It's really pretty. Is that flower a Dew flower like what you mentioned before?"

He smiled and nodded. "Its real name is called the Nihara plant. That's also my name."

She nodded slowly, but smiled as well. "So your name is Nihara? Mine is Ceri."

He blinked and looked to her. "Cherry? You don't look like a cherry, your a human. Oh is it your hungry? I have some cherries and fruit."

She laughed softly. "No, no! I know it's pronounced like that, but it's C-e-r-i. And, yes, I'm human."

He blinked and smiled. "Wow, that's an interesting name.. still, well, hmm.. " He scratched his head. His mark was shown on the left side of his face. It had a weird shape.

She shrugged, with a bit of a subdued giggle. "Still well, what? " She blinked, looking at the mark. "Um.. why did you say to come here if I want to survive?"

He smiled and pulled a bag of fruits and money from the side of the formation and looked to her. "..'Cuz I have all this, and well, I mean, I don't want it and you should have it. I know how hard it is for people, so I am their robin hood!" He smiled patting his chest.

She blinked, looking at the bag of fruits and money. "W - Wow.. but didn't robin hood steal? I mean... erm.. I wouldn't feel right to take something I didn't earn." She rubbed the back of her neck.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I stole from the rich though! They didn't earn it either. I saw them taking money from people. They do it every time they go into shops! But no one believes me! so I get their money back. Why is it wrong to steal from those fat nobles?"

She sighed, placing her hand on her hip, and waved her finger at him. "Because it's wrong to steal, whether from a rich person or anyone! If they keep taking money, their bound to be found out. I do believe you, it's just stealing will get you in trouble!"

He grumbled. "You sound just like those children with their mothers on the streets walking by! So what if its wrong! They take from everyone, even the people who earned their money! I even saw them bribing soldiers! Besides their not gonna miss the money, they have mountains of it and what's wrong with sharing?"

She frowned. "Would you rather put a stop to it, or just be a called a trouble maker where no one will listen to you when you can prove that their doing that? Doing something wrong to fix what others do wrong, just creates an even bigger problem, and it'll only turn into a disaster!"

He blinked and looked to her. "You... " A voice came from behind the rock formation as his arms were tied down and he was pulled against the rock without warning. "Ahhh! What?"

The soldiers smirked and looked to him. "We got him!"

She flinched in surprise at the soldiers showing up. "H - Huh? I knew I heard footsteps!"

He growled as the ropes tightened around his arms and legs and more soldiers came tying him up. One man looked to him. "Excellent work girl, you lead us right to him."

He blinked and gasped. "What? Did you.."

She stared at soldiers, with an opened mouth in surprise. "You followed me? Don't act like I came here to help you! Bunch of creepers!"

He laughed. "You noticed us, didn't you? You could have lead us the wrong way, but you didn't. Haha, you'll be rewarded though you've caught a class 3 criminal, so its fine!"

She frowned. "How was I supposed to know who was there? And you would have just kept following me if I went a different way! And it's not fine! Can't he just give the bag back, and you let him go?"

He laughed loudly. "What kind of a fool do you take me for? Don't be stupid. This boy is a criminal. He's injured several people with the blade he carries in his pocket, and stolen many things from nobles. Nobles who would pay greatly to see him in pain. Hahaha. Now then." He tossed a bag at her feet full of gold coins. "That's a hundred coins for you now get lost and let the real hunters do this job."

Nihara growled trying to break free of the rope. "I can't.. grr you are so.. you call this justice?.. You are selling me out for cash.. grrr!"

She frowned, picking up the bag, and hurled it back at the soldier's face. "Are you a soldier or a servant? Keep your stupid coins! Even if he's a criminal, at he's better then you'll ever be!" She hurried to try to go over to Nihara, and get him free.

He growled and called more troops. They grabbed her arms, and pulled her away from him."That's enough of that! You are under arrest for interfering with us and shall be detained in the nearest cell. I hope you rot in it, you stupid street rat!"

She laughed softly, but struggled at the ones who grabbed her arms. "Better a stupid street rat who does what she believes, then a some stupid worthless soldier who doesn't even believe in following the law!" She taunted, and tried to kick at the soldiers. "Let go!"

The soldier groaned as she kicked his knee and growled pulling out a sword. "Your gonna pay for that! lets skip the courts and kill her already!"

A white horse started up from the path as a man in green armor rode up beside them. "What's going on here? What's all this commotion?"

She tried to back away from the soldier, with slightly wide eyes as she looked up at the man in green armor. "The soldiers tried to bribe me with money so they can take the boy to the nobles who want to hurt him. Their just mad and want to kill me, because I called them stupid worthless soldiers who don't follow the law, and because I kicked him too. They even followed me here! If you need proof, the coin bag is at the soldier's feet, 'cause I threw it at him."

He looked to the bag then to the soldiers and to Nihara. "Troops of Count Noran, aren't you? So, you apparently still serve him even though Queen Elencia's Noble army ban is in effect? You're all guilty of crimes."

They gasped and blinked. "Wha.. wait, you're! General Geoffrey of the Royal Knights? Damn it! What a bad time to get a good score.."

Nihara blinked. "What? You mean the one who was involved in the Goddess war? You mean a savior of the world and the guy who put down the nobles' rebellion ...?"

She stared at Nihara, and then at the man on the horse. "Eh? What, really?"

He pointed his spear to the soldiers. "All of you will be escorted to the palace and be sentenced by the queen herself. Understand any resistance will not be tolerated." He whistled as soldiers riding on horseback came and surrounded them.

Nihara sighed. "Stop.. I'll go. Just let her go, she hasn't done anything wrong."

She looked to Nihara. "What about you though! You can't just be lumped together with those soldiers, that's not right at all!"

Geoffrey smiled and looked to her. "Do not worry. He will be on fair trial as well. The nobles can bribe the soldiers but not the handpicked court officials of the queen. You have my assurance."

She put her hands on her hips, and stared straight up at him with a raised brow. "He better be on a fair trial, especially if it's some queen! But you assuring me, no offense intended, is not going to make much difference. I'll worry if I want to."

He smiled. "You question my honesty? Well, why don't you come with us anyhow? You'll be treated as a guest besides the Queen is always happy to see her people."

She shrugged, lowering her hands from her hips. "I don't question your honesty, I question you and the queen as people, because frankly, you're both strangers, so wouldn't that be fair to be wary?"

He smiled and set his spear down then picked her up and placed her on his horse. "Then there's no more to be said here is there? Come, let's go to the castle."

She gave a soft squeak of surprise at being picked up, and placed on his horse. She gave a mock-glare at him, but smiled to mean it to be friendly. "Well, I suppose not, and alright." She looked to Nihara though. Geoffrey called to his men as they nodded and untied him and placed him on one of their horses and began to trot while the noble's soldiers walked behind them. She blinked, looking back at Geoffrey as he had , had him untied and placed on a horse. She smiled a little though.

Nihara growled."Ugh.. why me of all the times.. and with HIM no less.." He muttered.

She blinked, and wondered what he'd meant. "Him, who?"


	2. Queen

Nihara sighed and looked ahead to see the gates of the queen's palace. "It's hard to believe.. that I'm back here again.. Still, what's up with you, Ceri? What are you planning?"

She looked in the direction he had a moment, glancing a bit at the gates of the palace. She'd never really been so ... close to it before. She looked back at him though, with a puzzled expression. "Huh? I hadn't really planned anything.."

He blinked and looked to her. "What? Oh great, now I'm going to have to get us out of here? Alright, alright.."

She stared at him. "Oh..oops. You meant that. I have a few ideas, but it depends on what happens."

A red haired man with full red armor and a large axe was waiting at the side of the gates and saluted Geoffrey. "Sir! Its good to have you back, sir, but may I ask who are they?" He looked everyone behind Geoffrey.

Geoffrey smiled and waved his hand. "At ease, Kieran, they are a few of the nobles armies left over and the child that's been causing trouble on the streets. This girl here is merely a witness though."

She frowned slightly, but peeked at the red haired man from beneath her long bangs. She blinked a few times, and seemed to look him over with her eyes. Witness, eh? She shook her head, and shrugged. "Why wouldn't he be at ease?" She asked though.

The red haired man nodded and closed his eyes lifting his axe toward them. "All violators of the law will be punished accordingly by the law! section five dash eight eight two: Noble armys are abolished as the law of the queen Section four dash three three nine: Troublmakers will not be shown any mercy by the law and will be judged and punished fairly!"

She sighed, hearing Kieran say this, and shook her head. "You're serious? Haven't you ever come across a situation where there is no clear cut decision on what to do about something?" She asked, bursting out her thoughts again, and waving her hand. "I mean, really!"

He stood straight and calmly looked. "There is no situation that I cannot handle.. I am second in command of the royal knights Kieran the Axe. Thats why I... "

Geoffrey waved to Kieran and smiled. "Its fine, Kieran, I plan to handle this myself. Would you open the door for us? I also have to report to the queen our findings, and by the way, don't take your job too serious. You'll end up losing the peoples hearts."

She giggled softly, as Kieran stayed pretty dead pan serious. "Then I do hope you handle what might come your way, and sorry for before. I tend to say what I think a lot."

He blinked and flustered not knowing how to respond. He simply nodded and opened the door then stood quiet putting his helmet on. Geoffrey looked to him and laughed a bit then slid of his horse and held his hand out to her. "Hah your attitude reminds me alot of someone I knew before you know. There is nothing to worry about, though. The queen welcomes anyone."

She smiled, and took hold of Geoffrey's hand, after swinging her leg over, and sliding down, using the hand hold to balance when she landed. She looked at him as he laughed though, and let go of his hand. "I guess I'll have to take your word for it, or at least find out somehow." She laughed softly, but nodded, smiling to mean she was kidding slightly. She waited though for Nihara.

He slid off the horse by himself and sighed looking to them. "Listen, its not like i don't want to meet the queen and all but.. can we skip the meeting and send me to jail already?"

She blinked, looking to him. "Why would you want them to do that? Wouldn't it be better to at least try to not go to jail or something?"

He grumbled. "I don't want to meet a noble queen and waste time with all that long chatter knowing I'll be punished. Wouldn't it be better to get it over with? Huh?"

Geoffrey looked to him. "Oh, are you saying you have a foresight of what will happen? Besides I'm sure you would like to see her. I can see it in your eyes that you have some want to know more of the queen. There's no need to be shy about it. " He smiled.

She sighed, resting her hand on her hip, and leaning to the right in a girlish fashion. "But if that long chatter might help you not be punished as badly, wouldn't it be worth it to get through it in the end?"

He looked to Geoffrey then to her and blushed, then shrugged. "Fine, fine. I'll see the damn queen.. geez.. but I really do have other things to do." He crossed his arms and looked away.

She smiled, lowering her hand happily since he'd relented. She stood up straight properly, and looked to him. "Well, then the faster you see the queen, the faster you get to do those things."

The door was finally opened and down a long hallway at the end was the queen, sitting on the throne along with a blue haired woman beside her and soldiers lined up on each side. Nihara blinked looking to her and shivered. Geoffrey smiled and walked down the path toward her signaling them to follow alongside him. The troops followed behind him with the nobles troops. She looked at both of the women and the soldiers that were lined up, as she followed after Geoffrey a little slowly. She fell quiet, and wondered how this would really go. The blue haired woman looked to Geoffrey and smiled. "Ah, Geoffrey. It's good to see you are safe brother. How did it all turn out?"

He smiled and looked to her then blinked. "Lucia? Has your hair not grown back? Why is it so short?"

She blinked and ran her fingers in her hair. "Well, I rather keep it to remind me of my weakness to work on, and it's very popular among the people."

He nodded. "Its an intresting way to look at things lucia. Still I have buisness with her majesty but from the looks of it she seems to be distracted by one of my guests."

The green haired woman on the throne focused on Ceri looking curiously at her. "Hmm? You look so familiar.."

She tilted her head a bit, looking at the queen. "Who looks familiar?"

The queen smiled. "I am sorry.. It's just you seemed like someone I once knew."

She blinked a bit. "Oh.."

Geoffrey looked to Ceri then to her. "Err.. ahem. Your majesty.. I have some buisness with you about these very people."

She smiled and stood up then bowed. "Ah, yes, well, I am Elincia Ridell Crimea. Its a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed back to be polite."It's nice to meet you."

She looked to Geoffrey and smiled sitting down on her throne again. Geoffrey smiled and looked to her. "Well for start my queen, it is as you said. The nobles have been using different ways to bypass the law and keep their soldiers. Regretfully I wasn't able to track down Sir Balkan who helped Ludgrem escape but we have captured a few noble soldiers here who may know things about him."

She stood still and waited for Geoffrey to get on with what he needed to tell her, staying quiet as she watched the two. He looked to the soldiers as they blinked and growled. "W..We are Count Noran's troops! We will not say a word to even you, your majesty!"

She looked to them. "But why? Aren't we all together in this country? Is it my rule? Do the nobles wish to ask me to leave the throne?"

They shivered. "...well.. err.. please pardon my frankness your majesty but ever since you have kept your rule, many nobles see you as a eyesore. They don't intend to do the same as the rebellion two years ago, they want to use a law or plan an assasination. Your majesty.. you saved my home and my family in the godess war as well as many.. its hard to even face you.."

She smiled and walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "You do not have to worry. I wouldn't dream of hurting my own people. I only wish to serve you the best I can. Seeing as the nobles seem to have brought you bad intentions through sad ways, you must have been desperate. Please tell me is there anything I can do to help you at all?"

He looked to her and started to cry. "Oh, my queen.. I ... i dont deserve such a kindhearted gift.. I am so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you.. we just.. we had no choice.. the nobles are claiming land secretly by using their riches.. the commoners like us have become soldiers for money.. they have choked the life out of our fair lands with their greed.. but whats more they also.. they have sent Branded among our land.. those filthy creatures have caused so much chaos.. I am so sorry my queen!"

She flinched slightly, hearing the soldier called the branded filthy creatures. She bit back a sigh though, and wondered just how far the nobles would really go. Thinking back on her encounter with that nasty noble woman from before, she only rolled her eyes. They would go pretty far if they could.

The queen blinked and looked to him. "It is alright. Its okay really. I promise you'll never have to go through that again but know that everyone is welcomed in this land weather they be laguz or branded. I won't let the nobles hurt you anymore. So, please let go of your hate for them. Its all of us that make a country."

He nodded sniffling and looking to her. "Y.. your majesty.. but that boy and this girl.. they must have something to do with the nobles plans to assassinate you.. this boy is a branded.. he is a roaming child that steals from anyone.. and this girl is a mysterious person as well, she appeared and defended him! can you not see the guilt they have?"

She looked to Ceri. "But look at her clearly without the hatred. Can you see that she is not one who has any ill will? And as for the boy.. hmm? Wait.. I do not see him? Where is he?"

They all looked around but Nihara was gone. Geoffrey sighed. "He must have slipped out behind us.. Where could he have gone?"

She blinked, surprised that he was gone. "How did he leave so fast?"

Geoffrey looked to the troops. "He's fast... Everyone, we should look for him."

Lucia smiled and looked to Geoffrey. "Its alright brother.. I know where he is. Try looking behind the throne here."

He sighed and walked from behind the throne. "... I'd rather not be caught in that alluring gaze of yours, miss queen. Now will you throw me in the dungeon? I'm ready."

Elincia smiled and looked to him. He turned his head away blushing. She looked to Ceri. "But why is it that you are here? Truly you have done nothing wrong. Or is it for something different. I did hear you were traveling. May I help you with anything you might need?"

She looked to him, but then to the queen and sighed softly. "I'm not so mysterious like the solidier thinks. I have nothing to do with the nobles plans, and I doubt he does either. So what if he's a branded or whatever? I defended him, because I think he should just stay out of trouble, and be forgiven. He only stole from nobles, and was giving back the money nobles took to those who need it. I don't want help with anything, I just kind of ended up here, for some reason. I am traveling though.." She shook her head, and looked to the queen seriously. She shrugged though, and smiled in a friendly way. "All I do is say what I think."

She smiled. "You remind me of him.. You remind me alot of him. You seem to have a pure heart and from what your telling me he has done nothing truly wrong or horrible. I shall not punish him, however he should return the money at least. Even if he is doing the right thing. It is in a wrong way, don't you agree?"

Nihara growled. "What? Return the money? No way in hell ill do that! Those snobs don't deserve any bit of it. Sorry queen, but they won't be getting it back. I am not a robin hood for greedy fat pigs and not a guy who shows pity for anyone like you."

She sighed, and looked to Nihara. "At least you're honest about how you feel and say what you'd do or not. But miss queen - lady, I can see how it's a wrong way, but I can see his point too. It's not pity though, Nihara. Maybe they don't deserve it back, or whatever, but you taking it isn't going to make them any better a person. If you want to do something about the nobles, then change tactics, and do what works. Taking their money isn't going to do anything but cause problems for you, instead of fixing the nobles' "I can do anything I want" attitude."

Geoffrey smiled. "What a bold statement. You both may be really helpful after all. It's been quite some time since ive ever heard somone so determined and absolute on their ideals and even longer that I heard somone who will say the plain facts with no hesitation."

She looked to him and then to Ceri. "Hmm. He is right and so are you. Umm.. Well.. Thats why I want to ask you both a favor.. I know this is trouble to ask.. but well.. would you both please assist me in something?"

She blinked, tilting her head once more. "What's the something?"

Nihara looked to her curiously. "I'm listening."

She nodded and sat on her throne again. "I would like you to help me find the former duke of felirae, Ludvek."

Geoffrey blinked and looked to her. "Queen Elincia.. but Ludvek is dangerous.. Let the Royal Knights handle him. Ludvek has before caused trouble he should be uprooted if we ask the people."

Lucia nodded. "I also disagree Elincia. Ludvek has a hold on people and feels as if he can buy them. Its dangerous to send them after him."

Elincia looked to them. "But what can i do? With my hands tied here dealing with the nobles constant calls, I cannot go myself and sending the Royal Knights would cause suspicion and Ludveck would easily be able to escape. What's more Bastian is missing again and no one is good at hiding their presence in the court like him."

Nihara laughed. "What an ironic fate.. How has destiny put me here and in this situation of all places? I understand what you want to do Queen. Now, I see it. You want us to find him because we are not bound by the nobles nor this country not only that you want us because of my resentment of nobles and her strong sense and boldness." The queen smiled and stayed silent. Nihara looked to Ceri. "Can you believe this? What kind of queen would use us like this? Aren't we your people? Hmm? Or are we a band of outsiders that you can't trust and will manipulate just like the normal mercenaries?"

Geoffrey closed his eyes. "I must ask that you don't spit out blatant accusations at our queen. Hold your tongue or you really will be put to jail."

Nihara laughed. "As much as I like the kindness you showed me Queen, I plan to cut my cards and get out of this place, Shove your death mission on someone else. Ceri.. I'd not go through with it. She's just a manipulator and hopefully you'll see that too." He turned his back to them all.

She looked to Nihara. "She has her reasons, same as we have ours for doing what we do. Is she really going to use us, or is it something more? If you are dead set against helping her, why not just say that, instead? You had said earlier there were things you had to do, after all, I'm sure she can understand. I mean, she has no reason to trust us, we're strangers to each other, anymore then we have a reason to trust her. At the same time, I understand what you mean. Though I'd rather have a minute to think about what she asked, rather then turn it down right away."

Nihara blinked and looked to her. Geoffrey smiled. "Well.. She is definitely something more than others. I'm impressed."

She only laughed softly. "I'm just me."

Elincia smiled. "You remind me more and more of Lord Ike. But you have something more. Its quite fascinating and yet empowering."

She shrugged, not really understanding. "I don't really have anything, though. As far as helping you find the Ludvek person, I want to know more first about what I'd be getting into."

She nodded and looked to Lucia. Lucia nodded and looked to Ceri. "The main thing is to look through the countries of the world for information. Its a long journey but he has been sighted at all of the countries once or twice. We need someone to find out just what he is doing. That means rumors, the last people he talked to, bribes hes done, even the shops hes been to. If you find him then don't worry for confronting him in fact dont do it. already we have friends in each country that would gladly help you and they will alert us of where he is. That's when the royal Knights can claim jurisdiction on him and take him back to the country to be judged."

She nodded, and thought about it for the moment, taking in what she'd been told, mulling it over. Geoffrey nodded. "Our friends are always willing to assist and you will be paid well. Everyone will help you in any items you need or anything at all. You will have the full support of us as soon as we can verify where he is. I'm sorry that its come to asking you for this trouble but with our hands tied there's no one else. We tried asking for a famous mercenary groups help, but they seem to all have left.."

She blinked, looking at him in confusion. "I don't want paid.. You just need help to find where he is , right? I wanted to travel anyway, so I can look as I go. Any suggestions on where to go first, though?"

Elincia smiled. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Nihara gasped. "What? You really.. what? Ugh! How can you buy into this? You're throwing your life away!"

She looked at Nihara with a softened expression. "I'm not buying into anything. I was planning to travel as it was, and if I can help them out along the way, then why not? If I'm throwing my life away, then it's thrown away, but I will try to be careful. It's my life though, just as you make your choice, I can make mine, I guess. " She shrugged, and smiled to him.

He blinked dumbfounded with a confused expression. "Err.. aah.. eh.. uhh.."

She laughed quietly, and cupped her hands behind her head, closing her eyes as she smiled wider. Geoffrey smiled. "Well said. Now then the first place we have heard in a letter from Queen Micaiah in Daein is that a strange man has been buying off lands on the edge of our borders. Apparently he was very rich, had a small batallion in tow and didn't care for Laguz being on that land. Its rumored that they were planning on attacking the town of Briundu and take their metal smiths hostage."

She looked to Geoffrey, after opening her eyes, and hummed, lowering her hands to her sides. "So try Daien first, and find out more about the strange man?"

He nodded. "Yes. While your there you should visit a small house with a fox painted on the front. That's where the informant will be. It's fine, he's been guaranteed by the queen herself."

She nodded. "I'll remember to do that."

Nihara growled. "Hold on a moment!"

She blinked, looking to him. "Hm?"

He looked to them. "I'm going along too. I'm not doing this for anything like money there's other reasons but other than that I'd be a bad guy if I let you go alone. And I still have to find out why you smell like Dew flowers.."

She smiled, but looked to him curiously. "I don't know why I smell like Dew flowers and I don't think you're a bad guy. Not even if you let me go alone."

He blinked and blushed, then turned away. "W.. would you stop doing that? How's a person supposed to respond when you're so forward?"

She laughed softly. "But if I'm not forward, then how will you know what I mean and really think? You could respond by giving me an honest answer, or what answer you feel like giving."

He sighed. "Alright, Alright.. I understand. Anyhow I'm guessing the fastest way to Briundu is pass the Riven bridge right? That will be where we should go first."

She nodded. "Okay, so we'll head that way, right?"

He nodded and looked to them. "Well, first off, Queen Elincia, you're interesting, just as someone told me. He was right to call you strong and you might just be more than all talk. but don't forget not everyone is as idealistic as you."

Ceri blinked, a little surprised. Elincia nodded. "I understand that more than anyone would know. Ive been through so much and met so many and i know Ideals wont get us everywhere in the world. Still I shall push on just as my father and everyone who supported me did when I was on the run from the mad king. I wont give up no matter what."

He nodded. "... you know your actually the best queen I've ever seen. Alright then I'm off." He walked off to the gates and waited for her to follow. Ceri turned and followed after him towards the gates.


	3. Mission

The two of them walked outside the gates. As they approached, two others were coming up the road to the gate. A short orange haired woman with cat ears and a tail and a large blue haired man with cat ears and a tail. Nihara blinked looking to her. "...those are sub-.. umm I mean.. those are laguz aren't they?"

She looked to them, and then nodded to him. "Seems so." She smiled though, as they walked outside the gates, but raised a brow, wondering what he had been going to say.

They both looked to Nihara. Lethe snarled a bit then turned her head as Mordecai blinked looking to him. "You... you are.."

Nihara shivered a bit and looked to Ceri. "We.. We don't have time to deal with them.. They seem like their in a hurry anyhow. Ignore them and lets go on, Ceri."

She looked to them in confusion, as she tilted her head a bit. She shrugged, looking to Nihara though. "Alright, let's go then."

Lethe growled and turned to them. "Hold it!. Where do you get off Branded? You think you're better than us? Hmm? Your kind aren't even wanted in many places. Don't act all high and mighty, you're filth. Just because you aren't a sin, doesn't mean you're special!"

Nihara shivered and kept quiet. She frowned, and looked to Lethe. "He has a name you know, or should I refer to you as Laguz instead of your name as well? So what if he is what he is, he's not filth. And, at the very least, he's far less rude and better company then you!"

She hissed at Ceri and growled. "Watch your tone, beorc! You're no special! Your kind has always enslaved us and hated us for being laguz! We suffered slavery for many years. That, none will forget and many will be gladly to get revenge for! You are lesser than the Branded!"

Ceri sighed. "Your attitude stinks higher then a noble's overbearing own. So what if my kind did those things, it was wrong, I know, but I wasn't among those who did. I never enslaved anyone, and I see everyone as themselves. And right now , all i think is that you are incredibly hateful towards people you don't even know, so watch your mouth before you spout off about mine! "

She growled and sighed. "I... ugh. You sound just like him. Rgh, you know what.. It's fine. Don't worry for it. I apoligize for my actions. Excuse me.

Mordecai looked to Nihara. "Lethe does not hate branded or beorc. Lethe just does not get along well with anyone. Mordecai is sorry for the trouble and hopes for a safe journey for you."

Nihara blinked. "You... but why would you even bother talking to me? You know what I am. I'm surprised you didn't do what she did."

She blinked, looking towards them both. "Sorry."

Mordecai smiled. "There is no need to be sorry. Mordecai has no malice against anyone truly. We all live in this world and we should be able to get along wether we are beorc, branded, or laguz."

She smiled when she heard that. "I wish more people would think like you."

Lethe growled and looked to Mordecai. "..grr. come on, Mordecai! We must report to Queen Elincia about the war with the Branded. Just remember.. both of you.. don't make the Laguz upset. Steer clear of Gallia as well." She walked passed them and to the gate. Mordecai bowed and walked alongside her.

Ceri blinked a bit, and looked to Nihara. "Erm.. so what way do we go?"

He pulled out a small map. "Hah, took this from a guard back there. He won't miss it. Anyhow, we're going out of this city and to the riven bridge. That's a long way but we will get there. So basically, we're heading southwest out of the capital, where we are now, and to the city of Nadus.

She nodded to him to mean she understood. "Good idea to get it from the guard, so we know where to go. To Nadis, right? Then let's go!"

He smirked. "It's going to be a long trip though, so I guess we should stock up on things." He pulled out a large bag of gold coins. "This right here is twenty thousand gold. It should be enough for this trip, don't you think? Hehe."

She blinked. "Where did you get that many coins?! Though, yeah, we really should stock up.."

He smirked. "Well, let's just say those two should hold on to their loot more tightly. Hehehe."

She laughed softly. "Well, we need to set out. But we should go before they head back out, I vote we stock up along the way."

He blinked. "I'm surprised. I'd expect you to go all honest clean on me and tell me to give those two laguz people thier money back."

She shrugged slightly. "I think you shouldn't have taken in the first place, but even if I told you to give it back to them, it's a little late now, and you'd probably not listen."

He started to walk and laughed stretching. "Nngahh.. well, yeah. I wouldn't listen. Their laguz, what good would money do for people who can hunt down their food and eat them with their claws? Better our hands then those sub humans."

She frowned, as she started walking off in an irritated manner. "Bah.. You really shouldn't call them that."

He blinked and looked to her. "What? You like them? Considering they call us branded nameless ones and curses I think I have all the rights I want to call them what they are."

She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't like them, but you calling them that is no better then them calling you by curses either. Do you really want to be like that? I'd rather call a person by their name, and go by how they act, then judge them just because of what their called."

He looked to her and sighed. "Alright, alright. I won't call them that.. you win. I already know that starting a debate with you is a lose - lose situation. I'll call them what they are then, the Laguz." He smiled and shook the bag of coins. "Besides their money has no color, does it? That's all I need. Hehehe. Now then for start, are you hungry? Need any food? Or do you think you can last till we get to Nadus?"

She looked to him. "I can last till we get there. How about you?"

He smirked and continued walking to the exit of the city. "I'm fine. I filled up on stuff I took from the bread shop earlier and the food at the rock formation."

She nodded, and kept walking with him, a little ways off at his side. "Then we'll be fine." She reached one hand up to play with her hair a bit.

He smirked and looked to her. "Nemuah tsurean beush tashei .. Hmm, well, the smell is still on you.."

She stopped playing with her hair, once she'd straightened it out again. "What does that mean? And the dew flower smell? I wonder why.. I didn't even touch the flower."

He turned away, blushing. "Ahh.. well, I didn't mean to speak out loud like that.. It's ancient language. That's all. Nothing important. Anyhow.. so you didn't touch the flower? Then did you ever find any flowers when you traveled?"

She shook her head. "No, that's why I asked what a dew flower was."

He smiled and looked to her. "Well, to tell you the truth, I only know a bit about it. I remember three things about it. One is that they grow around people whose heart they can feel. Two, that only the goddess can make them blossom and three.. well, there's a field of them somewhere in this world that can give anyone who lays in it one wish."

She smiled. "Well, that's interesting. I wonder who made it grow near the capital then?"

He shrugged. "I don't know but I've been following them all over the place. They will lead me to the truth.. or so thats what I was told."

She blinked. "To the truth about what though?"

He closed his eyes. "About me.. about everything that I am and who is my parents. more than that though I want it to grant my wish."

- She let out a soft hum.- Ceri: Then I hope you find what you're looking for. What is your wish though?

He smiled. "Well.. I was told that by the end of my journey the wish will be fullfilled and I'm not supposed to say it to anyone."

She feigned disappointment by faking a slight pout. "Ah well.. At least it will be fulfilled. Just remember not to say it. Haha." She grinned then, and scratched her cheek lightly.-

He smiled and nodded. They had walked down the path and the town behind them was getting distant. still they were being followed. Nihara looked to her. "Well, tell me what did you plan to do before? Like why are you traveling?"

She kept walking with him down the path, and glanced toward him. "Well... I want to know more about the world, and get out there to see what I can. "

He laughed. "That sounds like a simple thing to travel for. Though I guess since war hasn't broken out over here its a good idea. Still, seeing the world means to see the light and dark side you know that, right?"

She shrugged. "It might be a simple thing, but at least if I'm off seeing the world, maybe I can find a purpose along the way. I know I'll see the light and the dark, but there's never one without the other, right?"

He smiled and laughed. "Yeah, you have a point but what if there was a possiblity to end the dark?"

She smiled, but thought about it. "I guess it would depend."

He blinked looking to her. "What? You don't want the dark to fade?"

She tilted her head. "Not that everything that is dark is completely bad though.."

He closed his eyes. "The branded are dark.. we are not meant to be.. thats what i was told. The only reason we live is to be the sin in this world so others don't have to worry for theirs. People to blame thats all we are.. but we're not even a people."

She frowned slightly. "I still don't understand what's so wrong about it. You were born, so you were meant to be.. I refuse to think of anyone being a sin, and you are a person, branded or not. My sins are my own, not anyone elses, that won't change no matter who exists."

He smiled and looked to her. "If only you were the empress or somone high up.. then maybe the world would change more faster and kinder.. maybe the branded wouldnt have to fight for their own independence."

She looked to him. "If only, if only.. I do wish people would be more open minded though."

He smiled and laughed. "But its all a change! The branded.. you see we know why we have our powers now and how we got them. We understand what we can do with them and our secret weapon. If we truly wanted to.. we could well.. ahh! no never mind."

She smiled to him, but didn't really know what he meant. "At least you know why you have your powers and all. That's a good thing."

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, its really simple. when the goddess woke up it was as if her power awakened our potential. Many of the laguz who were the parents of the branded also gained their powers back " He looked away sadly. "However.. they still didnt want us.. so we all had to depend on eachother."

She nodded slightly. "It's a shame that they feel that way, their missing out on knowing some wonderful people." She smiled a little, and kept walking.

*He blinked and blushed. "Ahhah.. err well... wait! Here it comes!" He turned around and looked. Far in the distance there was something moving fast toward them.

She turned to look, turning around with him to try to see it. "Here what comes?"

In the distance an orange cat was moving quickly toward them along with a large blue tiger. it was the same ones from before. Nihara gasped and grabbed her hand starting to run down the road. "Hurry up! Here they come! We have to make a run for it!"

She starts to run with him, since he grabbed her hand. She looked back over her shoulder though, surprised that the cats were running that quickly. "Shouldn't you maybe just give them the coins, so we can continue without trouble?"

He smirked. "No way, I got them fair and square if they ask I just won them from a noble!"

She laughed softly. "But won't running just make us look guilty?"

The two of them finally caught up. Lethe jumped over them and landed in front making them stop as Mordecai transformed and looked to them confused. "Why do you run from Mordecai? Is Mordecai.. scary?"

She looked towards Lethe a second, before looking towards Mordecai. "You're not scary."

He blinked and looked to them. "Then why do you run? Mordecai just want to help you. Queen Elincia asked us to go with you."

Lethe transformed and looked away. "It was the queens orders but I don't like it. Don't get all buddy buddy with me."

She laughed softly. "Sorry for running. I didn't know what you were coming after us for."

Nihara blinked. "So that's the reason huh.. well thanks but no thanks why would we want the help of sub.. I mean Laguz. I should be able to take care of us myself."

Lethe hissed. "Foolish child! You don't know the real power of us Laguz, I doubt you would be able handle the tricky human Ludvek much less his followers!"

Mordecai looked to them and smiled. "Mordecai is happy to help, Mordecai wishes to be friends with the two of you. I will protect my friends."

Nihara grumbled. "Ceri.. tell them we don't need them here!"

"Nihara, don't be so mean, please?" She pouted for real this time, and asked him very nicely. "I trust you to take care of us, but if the queen asked them, they'll just end up following.. probably."

He blinked to her and blushed and turned away from them. "...okay they can come.. and your right they might just go ahead and come with us even if we don't let them.. geez.. "

She smiled to him, even though he turned away. "Then shall we continue?"

Lethe looked to her. "Hmm.. you still remind me of somone.. and you smell strange."

-She blinked, looking to Lethe now. "Who do I remind you of? And strange how?"

Lethe sighed. "This all feels like when we were stuck with Ike huh, Mordecai? But still she smells like those flowers on the mountain in Gallia."

She stared at her. "Were they dew flowers?"

Mordecai looked to Lethe and nodded. "Mordecai noticed that too. Mordecai thinks they came from Gallia but who are they."

She smirked. "Thats right. you have yet to introduce yourself to us. So why not start with your names?"

She laughed softly, and rubbed the side of her cheek. "Erm.. well, My name is Cerias, but I prefer to be called Ceri. "

Lethe blinked. "Hmm, somehow your no ordinary human, are you?"


	4. Down the Road

She blinked. "I'm just me."

Lethe shrugged. "Maybe you are but.. eh whatever. So, where are we headed?"

She looked to Nihara a moment, but answered quietly. "Erm.. Nadus right now.. We're headed to Daien eventually though.."

Lethe looked to her with a hiss. "Daien? hmm.. then your going to see the queen? She's first? Alright then. We shouldnt waste time."

Nihara growled. "We have to prepeare first, shouldn't we? Sorry but us beorc need food and stuff to buy. We can't just go hunting any rat or anything in the woods like a laguz and be fine."

Lethe hissed. "Well, excuse us for not needing to rely on petty traps and tools for prey that are smaller and easier to capture for us!"

She looked to Nihara. "I thought we were going to stock up in Nadus? And if it's alright with you two, can we figure it out while we walk?"

Nihara grumbled and sighed then started to walk beside Ceri, as Lethe and Mordecai walked on the other side of her. "Well, yeah, but we're close to the next town.. Well, we could always pass it up and move to Nadus. "

She smiled slightly. "I have food in my pack in case we get hungry on the way to Nadus, and I think we'll be fine, since it's not too, too far, just yet, right?" Ceri started walking with them all, and glanced to each side, to see who was where.

Mordecai smiled. "Mordecai agrees and will help if anyone is hungry. Mordecai doesnt particualary like meat so I find fruit easier."

She smiled a little. "Thank you."

Nihara sighed. "Alright then, I guess we don't need to stock up. So, we will try to get to Riven bridge. Well, other than that why don't I tell everyone an intresting tale about Ludveck I've been hearing."

Ceri blinked, and wondered what the tale could be. "About Ludveck?"

He nodded. "Yes, it's about what he did after he failed to rebel."

Lethe smirked. "We know all that! Get to the point!"

Ceri looked to him, but fell quiet for once, wanting to listen. Nihara growled. "Alright, alright. The plain thing is simple. Ludveck was assisted in escaping from what I heard by one of his servants that stuck beside him even during the rebellion. However this servant dissapeared late afterwards. Some say in a rage Ludveck cut down his own servant. From what I hear, he was last seen near the riven bridge jumping off."

Ceri tilted her head, and even parted her lips a bit as if to speak but closed them again. "Hmm.."

Lethe blinked. "How did this servant slip past us laguz without being at least noticed? That's impossible."

Nihara laughed and shrugged. "That's all I know so far."

Mordecai looked to them. "Mordecai wonders if the person was a branded. Still, it makes no sense. Ludveck dislikes all branded and Laguz. Why would anyone save him?"

Ceri shrugged also, but she would keep it in mind. "Even if he dislikes them, he might be willing to use someone if it meant getting something out of it that benefits him. Maybe they saved him, because Ludveck knows something they need?"

He looked around and noticed the town ahead. "Well, this town is Nadus, so we can pass through it and go to the next place on the map Phinose."

She nodded. "Right."

Lethe looked around and sniffed. "Everyone be careful, hiss! We're not alone. I smell beorc hiding in the grass!"

Ceri blinked, looking around when she heard Lethe. "If they hiding, should we root them out?

Nihara blinked and growled. "Hmm, honestly, they should stay hiding."

Ceri looked to him. "Why's that?"

Out from the bushes three children came out holding sticks. "S-stop right there!"

She blinked and looked to the children. "Why should we stop?"

He growled putting his wooden stick sword to her knee. "We're the Bandits of Raye and we demand you hand over your money!"

She frowned at the kid, and grabbed at the sword that was put to her knee to try to pull the kid towards herself. "You don't scare me, and I won't hand over anything."

He blinked and growled pulling back. "Who are you calling a kid! I protect this town from the Ganlion Bandits who destroyed my home and I'm not going to let some suspicous people come in it! Throw rocks everyone!" He picked up a rock and tossed it at her along with the other childeren. Nihara sighed and swatted away the rocks easily.

She blinked, but tossed the wooden sword back to the kid for him to catch. "We're not suspicious. We're just trying to pass through. It's not like we're bandits or anything!"

He growled and looked to her. "You're lying! You're just lying! I won't forget those mean ladies. The Ganlion bandits maybe all women but their Laguz! and she's one of them.. she even looks like the leader!" He pointed to Lethe.

Lethe hissed and they yelped and ran away. "What foolish little brats! I'm no bandit! I'm a proud warrior of Gallia!"

Nihara sighed. "Ganlion bandits? Laguz? All women? What in the world is going on now."

Ceri blinked. "I don't really know."

Nihara blinked. "Hmm. wait, I remember them.. but they were all men and pirates too. Somone must have taken their name.. stranges though they said the leader looked like Lethe."

Lethe blinked and gasped. "Wait!.. it couldn't be... but it would explain why she isn't reporting in.. Still destroying towns that doesn't make any sense!"

Ceri looked to her. "You know who it might be?"

Lethe sighed. "This definitely sounds like my sister's work. Still, she's not supposed to destroy villages. Well, not too long ago when the new king of Gallia came into power she was on patrol. Her last report said she found something intresting and that's all we got. I went with the troops to find out what happened at the last place she was but the only ones there were her platoon group. From what they said she left on her own to find somone."

She titled her head. "Ceri: I wonder who she's set out to find."

Nihara gasped. "I knew it! now I remember. During the rebellion Ludveck hired the Ganlion bandits to destroy the towns near the capital and gain support! "

She blinked, looking to him. "Ludveck did? Does that mean someone could be trying to get Ludveck to try to contact a fake version of the bandits that he hired before?"

Nihara blinked. "If that's the case then this could take care of our whole trip. Maybe we should think about using this detour."

She blinked. "Er, well.. do you think we should?"

He looked to them. "Well, we should vote on this. I rather just forget it. Ludveck isn't stupid enough to go see bandits who he hired. Still.. I don't know.. I've only heard about him.. but we do need information."

"But we are headed to an informant she had told us about to meet with." She poiinted out.

Lethe growled. "But I won't leave my sister in trouble if she needs trouble! If you want to go to your informant go ahead, we will part ways here."

Nihara sighed. "Well then, I guess we should split up. You two can meet up with us in daein when your done and we will go on ahead. Sound good?"

She blinked a bit, and wondered what they would do. Lethe nodded and Mordecai looked to Nihara and Ceri smiling. "Mordecai will go with Lethe and meet with you two in Daien. We won't keep our friends waiting for too long right, Lethe?"

She hissed and closed her eyes. "Friends? Who? Them? Their just part of the mission.. but I will find my sister and meet with you all again. Just try not to die while were gone."

Ceri smiled to Mordecai, but nodded to Lethe. "We'll be careful."

Lethe nodded and blinked. "Ah, but where do we go?"

Nihara scratched his chin. "If I remember correctly they had a base near Fehr and Nadus just north west of here. That might be where they are."

She nodded and smirked. "I won't ask how you know all of this but if you're willing to help me, I'll forget this. You're not the first person to betray the laguz and hopefully you won't be a person to. Or else I'll cut your flesh into silk ribbons."

Ceri blinked, looking to Lethe, and wondered if she really meant that. She then decided she hoped it wouldn't come to finding out. Nihara smirked. "Eh, it doesn't frighten me.. not the first time I've heard those words from a Laguz or anyone for that matter."

She looked to him with a serious look and transformed, then rushed off northwest. Mordecai followed alongside her, glancing back at them one last time. Nihara sighed and looked to Ceri. "Lately I wonder what really is going through my mind.. I mean it's not like I wanted to be hunting down people. I was robin hood, remember?"

Ceri looked to him with a curious expression. "Yes, I remember. I'm still not sure what made you want to come, though I'm glad you did." She smiled, and started to walk down the path.

He smiled and walked beside her. "Well, there are a few reasons why, I suppose.. but mostly, I'm still wondering why you smell like dew flowers if you never even seen a dew flower."

She walked with him, glancing over in his direction. "I really don't know. What does it smell like?"

He laughed. "Well, to tell you the truth it smells like blueberries and strawberries and the smell of water. Like a breath of fresh air or a breeze in your face."

She smiled. "Well, that doesn't sound bad at all."

He closed his eyes. "Yeah.. but the time I first saw one wasn't really a good time. Still, I keep the smell in my heart to find out the real secret behind them."

She hummed softly. "May I ask why it wasn't really a good time? Though, if you want to find out the secret, then I hope it goes well for you."

He closed his eyes. "Well, just say it was a bloody time. Thats when my village was first raided. I was so small at that time but i smelled the dew flowers and followed it out of the village. It was stained with blood but it kept its smell. It also grew in a cave that no one even cared to look. I was saved by it and i know it will give me my wish."

She blinked, but bit her lower lip a moment. "I am sorry about your village. I am glad you were saved, and I hope it will give you the wish you seek."

He smiled and laughed. "That wish may come true all I have to do is keep following the flowers. So far, part of the story about the flowers is coming true."

She smiled to him. "There's a story about the flowers?"

He nodded. "Apparently the story was that if you find a garden of flowers then your wish will be granted by those flowers. The keys to this is a flower maiden who smells like flowers appears and the first race of the laguz and beorc is waiting at the end of the path to the Dew Garden. There the wish will be granted and the pedals will seeds will fly across the world making more wishes true to whoever finds the dew garden they make. Its all out of order though."

She nodded. "Hmm..Haha. Well I'm no flower maiden, but I hope that you do get to find the dew garden. It bet it would be beautiful to see, and I really do hope your wish is granted. If it wasn't out of order it would be too easy though!"

He shrugged. "Don't worry for it. Right now we should deal with a bigger problem, don't you think?"

She sighed. "Oh, right. Yes, you're right."

He blinked and growled readying a small knife. "Wait.. there's somone ahead.. lots of somones."

She looked to him, and then ahead of them. "There's people ahead? I wonder why.."

He looked to them. "Those are bandits.. I can tell there are at least six. I think.. "

She blinked. "We're out numbered.. but what are they after?"

One of the bandits looked to the two of them and smirked. "Oye! You there! You two lookin' newts! What you starin at? You're starin at me? Aren't Ya? Wait a moment. you wouldn't happen to be dem guys lookin for lord Ludveck would ye?"

She tilted her head. "Well yes, only I'm not a guy."

He smirked and lifted his axe to his shoulder. "Don't be talkin' sass to me little wench, you ain't gonna find him. Da big boss is... huh? Wait dont I know you?" He looked to Nihara. "To me you lookin like Desario... nah, it can't be that shabbly little brat died by the boss himself. Augh, you guys got me rememberin old wounds now I'm mad! You all gonna get it Reaaaal good and im gonna get what i was paid for!. " He whistled as the group walked around the two of them surrounding them

She laughed softly. "It's hardly sass when I'm pointing out a fact. I'm not wench though! And just what do you intend to do? Kill a couple of kids for looking for your boss? Bah!" She taunted slightly, but kept her eyes on the ones surrounding them, and especially on the axe.

He growled. "You really got a big mouth you brat! You thinkin' you gonna walk out of this alive, huh? Not happenin'. I don't care if you're a kid or not, I will get my money. Lord Ludvek is still in Crimea at the moment but when he crosses the border to Daein all his loot he left will be ours!"

She smiled slightly. "Hmm... So he's still in Crimea, huh? You sure do have a big mouth yourself to tell us that! What good is his loot for you, if he has so much why not just get it all?"

He laughed. "That guys got a pretty tough Branded on his side. Ludveck isn't stupid he knows not to leave his loot ungaurded what he chose to gaurd it was a Dragon Branded. I don't know the details but apparently it's a branded brat with the power of a Goldoan dragon. I ain't stupid. I'll wait till he calls that brat to go on his little picnic then take the loot. Hah and you think I'm just telling you this to spread the word? Don't be an idiot! I'm just giving you a few things from the living to see you off to the dead. Lets get at it boys!" They all started to cheer and pull out axes.

She frowned then as they all pulled out axes, but she shook her head. "I think we've said enough, don't you?" She asked the bandit, and attempted to use shine on them, where a light would blind them, and then explode, to try to blast them back and knock them out.

He blinked looking as she started to glow and gasped but closed his eyes blinded by the light. He was blasted back away from them and dropped his axe out cold. The other bandits pulled back and grumbled. "Watch out! It's a light mage! dang! I aint getting close lets switch to hand axes!" He pulled out a small axe and prepared to throw it.

She looked to the other bandits, staring at the one who was going to throw it, as she stepped back a moment. "Hm.."

He smiled and tossed the axe toward her, but Nihara quickly moved in front and deflected the axe to the ground with his hands alone. He smiled and looked to them. "Now listen. As much as I hate people who attack innocents.. I hate bandits more. I won't even use my Kardash blade. These hands are all I'll need."

She stared at him in surprise. How had he deflected the axe with just his hands? "Thank you." She told him.

They blinked and gasped. "Wait, what's going on? No beorc can do that! Not even a sub human can do that just what the heck is this chump? Grr, I don't care. Let's all rush them. Silver axes everyone hit with all your might, we will take them both down! hrrahhh!" They all rushed toward them pulling out large silver axes.

She took a step forward, readying to defend herself as they rushed towards them, pulling out large, silver axes. Nihara sighed and looked to her. "Try to keep one of them awake so I can get some info out of them." He dodged the first axe swung at him and kicked it out of the bandits hand then gave him a punch in the gut sending the bandit flying. the rest of the bandits surrounded Ceri and moved to attack all at once.

She stared wide - eyed a bit, as she looked at the bandits who surrounded her but took a deep breath and tried to cast the spell Shine again, sending light out to blind them. Which, if successful woiuld explode and blow them back, knocking most of them out.

The spell knocked everyone back in a blast of light. Bandits were sent flying in the air as Nihara landed against a tree blinking and looking to her. All the bandits had been knocked out. "Hmm... well, good enough try.. ouch. Don't you know how to control your power? I guess your personality isnt the only thing straightforward."

She hurried over to him, trying to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Sorry! Are you alright? And um.. I still am working on the control..."

He scratched his head and looked to his shoulder. There was a small cut on it. "It's alright this isn't serious. I guess one of those bandits got me."

She frowned. "You sure? Do you need a bandage or anything?"

The wound started to heal by itself leaving a small smoke trail from it. He looked to her. "Well, not really. A small wound is nothing if I focus on it. "

She blinked a bit. "Oh.. well, that's nifty."

He laughed. "As long as its only a small wound I can heal it. Still, its what all branded have."

"That's a good skill to have." She nodded.

He growled. "Don't say that! If I didn't have that, then maybe I'd blend in with normal beorc.. "

She blinked. "I am sorry... "

He sighed and stood up. "No, it's alright. Not important. Right now we know that Ludveck is still in Crimea. This is our chance. We can get him."

She nodded slowly, and looked back at the path. "If he knows we're looking for him though, then we must be headed in the right direction."

He nodded. "But where in Crimea is he? And if its true im thinking, I know what we should do next."

She looked to him then. "That's the main question.. but I don't really know. And what do you think we should do next?

He smiled. "For start we should probobly find out where Ludvek is. I think by asking the town or waking up one of these idiots we'd be able to find where he is. Or maybe we should go to Lethe and Mordecai and ask them to contact the queen and place an ambush on the bridge for Ludvek."

She thought about it for a moment. "We should see if one of them knows where to find him first, and then find them to try to prevent Ludvek from leaving Crimea."


End file.
